Hoping to Ensnare Edward
by Jasmine444
Summary: Did you ever wonder if Jessica was ever turned down by Edward? Read this to find out. R&R please! My first fanfic! Rating just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything here. All of this belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! If I did, I don't think I would be on this website...

A/N: This is my first fanfic. If it sucks feel free to tell me. It probably will, but thank you for reading this anyway!

Trying to Ensnare Edward

Hearing my alarm clock ring loudly, I leaned to the side trying to press my snooze button with my tired hand. After enough haphazard swinging with my hand, I was awake enough to sit up, turn off my alarm clock, and look outside my window. Although Forks was mostly rainy all year round, and everyone took it for granted, I sometimes wondered what it would be like to live in a place where you got surprised by the weather; to be able to look outside everyday, and guess how it would look outside. I wished there were more surprises in Forks.

Moaning, I got up off my bed, got changed, washed up, and was ready to leave for school early. I checked my makeup in my mirror, fixing a bit, and then checked my hair. Although I knew that the misty rain of today would do damage to my appearance, it was fine for now, although I made sure to bring my makeup bag for touchups. I hurried to my generic, bland car and got in.

Driving to school, I worried that although my jacket was only slightly wet, what if it soaked into my car interior? Then it wouldn't be as pretty as it was before. My mom always says that I am shallow minded and self-absorbed; only thinking about myself and my appearance. But so what? I think that I am a normal teenage girl, and isn't that what all girls think? Besides I like who I am-even though I love to be the center of attention. Anyway, who doesn't?

Finally arriving at school, I noticed a silver Volvo, which looked almost new. Wondering who had gotten a _new_ car, I stepped out of my own and started walking to Forks High School, the school I had been attending for three years so far. As I walked to it, I saw the door to the office open...and my wish came true. There will be excitement around here-and it's all going to be about me! I excitedly told Lauren and quiet Angela that a new family had moved here to Forks, and that they were all seemingly flawless, with pure white skin, and mesmerizing eyes. I wondered if maybe their parents were plastic surgeons or something due to their apparently perfect appearance.

Once school began, I went through my classes, not caring about anything but what new haircuts the girls had gotten, and all the gossip around me. I also dreamed about the "new kids", hesitating to say "kid" when they looked so mature for being juniors and seniors (I had heard from Lauren, Queen of Gossip, what grades they were in). I also learned that they were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and that their names were Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. However, Rosalie's and Jasper's last name was Hale because they were twins, although still adopted by the Cullens.

Finally, getting to lunch, I passed by the Cullens. I looking at their table, I saw that they all had almost untouched trays of food, and all were talking in quiet voices with serious faces. There was a very tall muscular boy with dark hair, Emmett, that seemed to be with the amazingly beautiful girl with blond hair, Rosalie-such an old fashioned name, I thought. There was also was an extremely petite girl with very short dark hair, Alice, that also seemed to be dating another of the adopted brothers and sisters, Jasper Hale. He had blond hair, and wasn't as muscular as Emmett, but wasn't weak looking in the least. I thought that they both looked astonishingly handsome, but the one I had my eye on was Edward. He had wind-blown bronze hair, and although he wasn't as tall or large, he wasn't taken. As well as being extraordinarily handsome too.

I hope that I would be able to show him that he didn't have to stay single much longer. I would show him just what girls in Forks were like. Then I would have a date to the Holiday Dance, and every girl would stare enviously at me! I could hardly to talk to him and set my plan into action!

As I sat down at lunch, everyone was talking about the Cullens. How handsome and beautiful they were. How graceful, and how smart. I listened, but in my head I tried to plan how I would snare Edward, the most handsome boy I had ever seen.

I thought to myself; what if I walked over to their table now? Would it be too forward? Yes, I decided. I needed to some how get Edward alone. I decided it would be pointless to plan, until I got to know all of them better. Maybe I would have a class with one of the Cullens or Hales, and I could befriend one to get to Edward. Oh well, I will wait until I have more information. Finishing lunch, I stood up still thinking.

But as soon as I did, I saw Lauren staring at me with confusion. "What are you like so deeply in thought about? I mean, you like are never so deep in though." Lauren said with a hint of disapproval in her tone.

To which I replied, "Don't you think that Edward is sooo hot?"

"Um, duh. Anyone with _eyes _can see that."

"Well that is what I am thinking about. Gosh, haven't _your_ eyes ever glazed over at the sight of perfect manliness?" I replied, not telling her of the preparations I had made to win Edward over. I didn't want her to try to out do me, like I knew Lauren's devious mind would think.

Leaving the cafeteria, I stopped off at my locker, and then was on my way to classes. I went through the day, finally realizing last period that I didn't have any classes with Edward, and that the classes that I had with his siblings were taught by strict teachers that would not let me talk at all in the class. I wished that we somehow could have had a class together, but I didnt think that there was anything that could change that.

As I made my way through the halls disappointed, I caught sight of an auburn head of hair. Walking quicker, I was very happy to see that it was Edward! Quickening my pace, I went to walk next to him. Finally beside him, I said in a flirty way, "Hey, Edward. I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess!"

He responded looking slightly bored, in a way that totally shocked me. After all, most guys at our school would be more than happy to chat with me. I am popular you know.

"Hello Jessica. I am having a pleasant first day. Thank you for your concern." And with that he was gone. He swept through the hall with an amazing agility as I stared at his leaving (hot) form. I sighed disappointed, but figured that it couldn't take much longer for him to start to like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope still nothing. All Stephenie Meyer's. Oh, and Volvo's...does that count?

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! I love you! I am feeling very enthusiastic now!

Hoping to Ensnare Edward

Chapter 2

The next day of school arrived, and I decided that I still had a chance with Edward. I had dressed in my best clothes, a nice (short) miniskirt matched with a tight-fitting sweater, hoping that my appearance would at least help with my plan. Once arriving to school, I walked past the many cars in the school parking lot, and was pleased to notice that the nice Volvo was parked there. At least the Cullens would be here in school today.

Once inside, I waved hi to my friends and got my books from my locker. I once again checked my curly hair, making sure all of my dark locks were perfectly curved, and springing.

Next, I walked down the hall hoping for a glimpse of a certain someone, however, with no avail. Still in good spirits, I went to my homeroom. Going through classes, I waited endlessly for lunch.

I waited for lunch, because that was where I planned to succeed. Before I know that I had thought that it would be too forward to go up to the Cullen's table. But this time, I didn't care. Edward had already proven hard to get, and I thought that at his own table, there would be no where that he could escape to.

In a rush, I walked to the cafeteria to execute my How-to-win-Edward- strategy which was this:

1. Eat at my friends' lunch table, looking as though I am not thinking excitedly about my future date.

2. Leisurely say that I have to throw something out, but instead, veer to the Cullen's lunch table (6 down, 2 to the right facing the cafeteria).

3. Carefully sit down at the Cullen's table and say something that makes me sound smart and sophisticated (I still have to work on that. I mean, have I ever sounded smart in my life? I'll have to think as hard as I can.).

4. Then leave their table with a flip of my hair and a slight smile on my face. (I should make sure that my lip gloss was not smudged while eating- Must confirm that I have a compact in my purse.)

Just four easy steps to gain the most handsome and hot boy in school!

Entering the cafeteria, I had no doubt that my plan would work. So I ate my lunch with my friends, trying to talk nonchalantly about this guy, and that skirt, with out letting them on to anything.

Once I was finished with my lunch, I kept my plan in action. I got up off my chair and instead of heading toward the garbage can, I headed to the Cullen's lunch table. I sat down in an empty chair, and looked up. To my shock and horror, five pairs of almost black eyes stared back at me with nothing a bit friendly in their stare.

Not wanting them to see the effect their glare had on me, I smiled a bright, sunny smile.

"Hey Edward! How are _you_ today? Do you remember me...Jess?" I thought that my performance was going well, but I didn't want to look into any of their frightening eyes.

"We met in the hallway after school. Remember?" Hoping that at least one of them would say something I waited.

Not being able to evade their gaze any longer, I looked up into Edward's eyes. Looking at his face I noticed some amusement and annoyance, which I could see in all of the beautiful Cullen's faces.

Trying not to show my worry I waited for one of them to speak.

"Yes, um, Jess, I do remember you from yesterday. I am sure that you are a very...nice girl, however I do not date. I am sorry if I have disappointed you." This Edward said very kindly, but in a way as if he were talking to a six year old, and not sure if the little kid would understand. However, he was talking to a person his own age, and that would not do for me.

"Are you absolutely positive? We Forks girls will be very angry with you..." I said trying to pout with a more mature 'puppy dog face'. I couldn't believe that he was turning me down! My plan should have worked flawlessly!

"Yes Jessica, I am sure. Thank you for your...concern." And with that I figured it was a lost cause; a forgotten case; anything else that sounds as woeful. Standing up, still trying to keep a slight smile on my face (for my plan's sake), I breezily went out the cafeteria's doors not wanting to explain to Lauren and Angela what I had just done. I would answer their questions later when I was feeling better.

Finishing up the day I was disappointed, and hoped that he had not just said what he had said as an excuse, but as a true reason. I also promised myself that no other girl would ever date a Cullen if I had anything to say about it. If any new girl came to school, I would warn her right off the bat about this particular Cullen's dating habits. Maybe I wouldn't say it straight out, but enough for her to get the hint. No one would achieve anything I hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. However I don't.

A/N: I wasn't really going to continue this, but I might as well. So I think I will try to get Bella in here, but I think next chapter (yes, there will be another). This one will be about Lauren (hehe). Also, should I do a chapter from Edward's POV? Please tell me by reviewing!

Hoping to Ensnare Edward

Chapter 3

The day before, I had left Forks High quickly, hoping that I wouldn't have to face anyone that day. But today I knew that I would be unable to escape the questions. I went to school slowly, hoping that I would be just a little late.

Once at school, I was a bit late, and went to my classes. All were boring and tedious especially with all the thoughts on my mind. However, the next period was lunch. Lunch was a place that I knew Lauren and Angela (although I suspected Lauren more) would be ready to question me.

Glumly, I walked into the cafeteria, with about one percent of the enthusiasm I had had the day before. I sat down at the table, and there Lauren, Angela, and Mike were, along with a few other people.

Immediately, Lauren said, "What were you thinking yesterday? Trying to snag Edward were y..."

I interrupted, "What is wrong with trying to get Edward, seriously? He's hot."

"Yeah, but you didn't even tell me! I mean, what if I wanted Edward? Not that I do or anything..." Lauren retorted.

"Right...you don't want Edward. Then why are you making such a big fuss? He said he doesn't date anyway." I said, almost positive now that she wanted to have been the first one to go to the Cullen's table.

"Are you sure that he didn't just say that to let you off nicely? I'm going to make sure that he just didn't want to go out with _you_." And with that, Lauren left, heading toward the table I had left for yesterday.

Watching as Lauren sat at the table, I just saw her talking and none of the Cullens moving or talking. Finally Edward opened his mouth. He said something very quickly that seemed to cause Lauren's shoulders to droop, and her smile to falter. Then simultaneously, all five Cullens got up and left.

Lauren came back with one tear dripping down her cheek.

"You're right. He doesn't date." And with that she left with a flip of her hair; leaving her half finished lunch on the table.

I smiled smugly to myself. So it wasn't just me. Maybe I hadn't been able to get Edward, but neither had Lauren! I left, satisfied that I wasn't the only one.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short...it just worked out that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All is Twilight's. However, I do own a signed copy...hehe

A/N: Finally Bella has arrived! Even though I don't really think that both of them arrived to Forks so close to one another, just pretend, okay?

Hoping to Ensnare Edward

Chapter 4

Days passed, and the animosity felt between Lauren and I faded very gradually over the 'Edward incident'. The Cullen's were no longer the most exciting topic gossiped about at Forks High. Instead, people talked about Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter. She, for some unknown reason, was coming to Forks, and going to school here, leaving her mother, the Chief's flighty ex-wife.

I thought that she must be being forced to come here. Everyone in this town knew that she hated our Forks, so her mother must be forcing her. I felt slightly sorry for her...but not that sorry.

The information about Isabella finally got Lauren and I on the same foot again, as we gossiped about how a person from Phoenix, Arizona would look and talk. I hoped that she would again cause excitement in this otherwise boring school. However, I also hoped that Isabella would not try to go after Edward.

The morning dawned dreary and early. We rarely could use the expression "bright and early", so we made up our own. Also, I had heard that today would be the day that the new girl would arrive here in Washington.

I dressed excitedly in my most fashion forward outfit, hoping that it would be trendy enough for the Arizonian. I made sure that I looked my best, particularly making sure that all of my makeup was waterproof, since the day that there wasn't a single form of precipitation in the air was unusual.

I arrived at school early; anxious to get a glimpse, and maybe befriend Isabella. Walking up to the school, I already saw a girl that looked surprisingly pale for someone who had been living in a sunny and southern state. She wasn't overly tall, and had dark, long hair. With my raincoat over my head, I realized that I had been wasting time. This meant that I could be late for first period, and Mr. Banner would get mad.

A bad grade wasn't worth talking to a girl I didn't even know yet. Walking into the class, I hung up my rain jacket, and saw the new girl enter also. Yes! I thought. Now I would have more of an opportunity to get to know Isa...or Bella, as she said she liked to be called.

When the class had finished, I tried to catch up with Bella first. However, Eric caught up first. I watched as the semi-one sided conversation. Bella only answered direct questions, and looked pretty shy. She went in a different direction then I was. To myself, I promised to talk to her later. Maybe I will ask her to sit at our lunch table to get to know her better.

Going through all my classes before lunch I was excited. As soon as I got into the cafeteria, I became almost as excited as the day the Cullen's had moved. Except that they were all handsome, and beautiful, and Bella was just ordinary.

As I started heading to the cafeteria, I caught up with Bella, asking her to sit with us. She agreed, and I started talking.

I asked what Phoenix was like, and how she liked her start of school in Forks. Her face was not extremely expressive, but I could tell that she didn't like Forks. That much was clear.

Then she turned in her seat, gazing around the room. Suddenly, her eyes spotted the Cullen's. Anyone looking at her could tell she was in awe. I mean, how often do you see five flawless beings? When she asked who the one with the bronze coloured hair was, I smiled inwardly. So at least she can spot hotness, I laughed to myself.

I reassured her-Edward didn't date. I told her the only reasonable response that I had come up with; that apparently the girls around here were not good looking enough for him. She didn't say much, and was anxious not to be late for her next class.

Later in the day, I heard some gossip from Mike. By the way, I happened to have a crush on Mike, now that I can't have Edward.

"You should have seen Edward in Biology after lunch, Jess. He looked like he wanted to kill Bella!" On the outside I looked vaguely curious in what Mike was saying. But on the inside, I was overly happy. So Bella wouldn't get Edward! I was triumphant that I had been right, and that no one would win him. After all, I think I am the most popular girl in school. If Edward doesn't want me, he can't want anyone else...right?

"Wow. I wonder what got over him." I replied.

"I don't know. Maybe we will find out tomorrow." Mike said, and then headed out the door to another building where his locker was located.

I left that day, saying goodbye to Bella, although I wasn't sure if she heard me. She looked rather preoccupied. I told my self that I would talk to her the next day. I always seemed to want to try to get people to talk to me or like me. Oh well...maybe I just liked challenges.

But the challenge of Bella was something that I thought I could conquer. I mean, she is a new girl, and must want friends. And a new girl gets attention, which will then be cast on me if I spend lots of with her. Yea! I would get more attention. It was just something I loved.

A/N: I just realized that Bella comes into school at the beginning of a year. I am sorry that this is not what happened! Also, thank you for the reviews! More would be great, but the ones that I have are great! THANKYOU!!!


End file.
